


Having Care

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Category: TheDarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmoPoems by scareygirl15 from deviantart
Genre: Other, thedarkemopoems TheDarkEmotionalPoems TheDarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Care

Have Care  
Tiny things  
We have  
In life  
Are  
Precious  
Too  
Any moment  
Will last  
Forever  
Meant to be  
So special  
Have a little  
Care  
In the heart  
Leave everything  
The worries  
Or thoughts  
Aside  
Just enjoy  
The special moment  
In this day  
Whatever happens  
Just know  
Anything can  
Change  
To good  
Or bad  
Just know  
Have Care  
For those  
Moments  
Even if  
It's big  
Or  
Small  
Maybe the  
Tiniest  
things  
just to  
Remember by  
forget it  
Today  
Is that  
Moment  
Make it  
Special  
It's the  
Tiny treasure  
in these  
Moments  
we have  
it can mean  
Anything  
For them  
Or  
Anyone  
sacrifice  
just once  
forget  
leave it behind  
Make this one  
Mean something  
Turn something  
Fun  
Enjoyable  
Carry it on  
For memories  
Good times  
A story  
To tell  
for anyone  
Just don't forget  
What's important  
to you  
who is  
Around  
know them  
Well  
Care for  
Those people  
Are important too  
they have  
Your piece  
heart  
and  
Soul  
also  
Kindness  
to  
Caring  
Have care


End file.
